If It's Meant To Be, It'll Happen
by thelifeoft
Summary: Arizona Robbins starts at Seattle Grace Hospital and within the day meets the emotional Callie Torres, and their lives literally collide. Callie is in a meaningless marriage to George but what will happen when her growing friendship with Arizona causes her to realise it's actually attraction, and the confusion begins.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello everyone, new story here. Please don't hold it against me that I never finished my other two stories.. but the pairings are quite old now and I just can't get into them.. although one day I want to finish them. I love Grey's Anatomy and I've been watching it ever since it began almost 10 (yes TEN) years ago! Disregarding the current storyline… I love all Callie and Arizona pairings so here we go..**

**I have a rough idea of this story but feel free to message me any ideas/suggestions.. I am well and truly open to them. Also I have no beta, so any mistakes are just small ones I hopefully. Hope you enjoy!**

Callie hurried down the hallway from OR1, head down, in search of the nearest on-call room she could find. She had just finished a long six hour surgery which had resulted in the death of her favourite patient, 9 year old Abigail Thomas. After a long week, and four deaths within the period of the day due to a school bus crashing, she had seen enough, and wanted to be alone as soon as possible before anyone could see the tears threatening to fall.

She rounded the last corner to the on-call room when she crashed into something hard and went flying onto her back, crying out in pain.

'Oh my god, I am so so sorry. I wasn't looking at all. Here let me help you..'

At this point, Callie looked up through the tears in her eyes to hear where that smooth voice was coming from, only to be met with the piercing blue eyes of the blonde beauty above her, concern etched onto her face. 'Huh?'

The blonde beauty scrunched her face up before kneeling down beside Callie. 'I said I'll help you up?'

Callie immediately sat up, not without feeling the pain in her back, to see the amused faces of nurses and patients who had gathered after hearing a commotion, and Callie knew immediately that the gossip would be spread throughout the hospital like wildfire within the next hour.

The blonde beauty stood up and reached her hand out for Callie, pulling her up once she had taken her hand, and positioning her on the bench that was set against the wall. Callie smiled but soon rubbed her back after feeling the pain once again shooting through her.

She looked up when she head the person beside her clearing their throat, 'again I'm so sorry, I knew something bad was going to happen on my first day, and your upset and now I've made your day worse and you'll think I'm such an idiot because when I'm nervous I ramble…'

Callie touched her arm, much to the other persons delight, and with a slightly amused face, decided to put a stop to her rambling, as she was too drained to let her carry on, 'it's ok honestly, we all have bad days right, clearly', pointing to her eyes, 'this is one of mine, but at least you didn't leave me on the floor, cos that would have been really bad. I'm Callie Torres, Ortho', sticking her hand out for the blonde to accept.

Smiling, she shook the hand back, 'Arizona Robbins, Paeds'.

Arizona halted for a second, 'hold on, Ortho… as in Calliope Torres, world renowned rock star with a scalpel Calliope Torres who rebuilt the legs of that little girl'.

'It's Callie, and yeah, you could have said that before today'. Callie faltered, and the tears came back, which Arizona was quick to see. And although Callie hated for anyone to call her Calliope except her father, because he would do so whether she liked it or not, Callie liked the way her name had rolled out of Arizona's mouth.

Arizona reached over and placed her hand on Callie's arm, 'hey, are you ok?'

Callie got up and tried to leave before her tears turned into sobs, yet when she went to turn around to get to the on-call room, the pain made it almost unbearable and she fell back against the wall, only for Arizona to catch her and stand her up, 'where can we go?' she whispered to Callie.

Arizona struggled to hear but heard the sad voice of Callie tell her to go to the on-call room. Arizona led her down the hall, arm around her waist for support, other hand rubbing Callie's arm around her neck, and opened the door to the on-call room, and proceeded to sit her down on the bed, making sure she was comfortable before sitting back beside her and taking Callie's hand in her own.

'So, I know this has been a very bizarre twenty minutes of our lives, but I've been told I'm a really good listener, so if you feel comfortable, please do talk to me'.

Callie's sobs started to calm down and she leaned her head against Arizona's shoulder, 'I'm sorry, this it absolutely the worst first impression to ever give someone', and with that Callie gave a small chuckle, before sitting up against the wall and rubbing her eyes, 'she died today'.

'Who died?'

'The little girl whose legs I saved. I just spent six hours in an OR working on her legs only for her to die because of a stupid rupture that should never have happened. Oh god her poor parents, oh my god I haven't told them, oh god, oh god..'

'Callie, calm down please. Honey, you know this, you've got this. Here, come on, let's stand up', and with that Arizona stood up, slowly standing Callie up and wiping away her tears.

'You go out there and be that rock star I've heard about, and you tell the little girl's parents there was nothing you could do, and then you go and make sure your back is okay. You've got this!'. Arizona smiled, and Callie hoped she would see that smile again, because to her, it was the only ray of sunshine she had seen all week. Not wanting Arizona to be unappreciated, Callie wrapped her arms around her and brought her into a hug, 'thank you so much, you don' t know what it meant to me', and with that pulled away, walked to the door, and before she turned the handle to leave, looked back at Arizona and smiled, 'I hope I see you and those dimples again Arizona, thank you!', and with that she left, in search of little Abigail Thomas' parents.

Twenty minutes later, Arizona found herself walking past a conference room to see Callie talking with a man and a woman, who after seeing them choke up at the news they were currently being given, assumed they were the parents of the little girl. As the parents comforted themselves, Callie looked out the window and saw Arizona, giving her a small smile before turning back to the parents to explain exactly how they had just lost their only child to an operation that was meant to help her walk.

**Sooo, I'm not sure about this.. but please do leave any criticism, I really would like to know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

Callie was exhausted after the day's events, but not wanting to go home to an empty apartment, found herself sat at the bar in Joe's, having downed a few shots already, sat with a glass of wine in front of her, using her finger to rim the edge of the glass whilst she stared straight through it.

Not hearing anybody come up beside her, she jumped a little when a voice spoke to her, 'that glass doesn't look nearly as intriguing as your making it look'. Callie turned to her right to see Arizona, small smile on her face, watching her. Taking a quick glance to see what she was wearing; black fitted blazer, royal blue blouse and fitted skinny jeans with heeled boots, she smiled back at Arizona, and proceeded to drop her head down onto the bar for a moment, exhaustion clearly overcoming her, 'I'm so tired'.

Arizona felt sad for the woman sat beside her, due to what she had witnessed herself earlier that day, Callie was emotionally attached to the little girl she had operated on, and the fact she had died because of something that was not Ortho related had probably just about broken Callie, but she was incredibly talented at what she did all the same. 'Do you want to talk about it?'

Callie shook her head, still not moving from her position and mumbled, so much so that Arizona had to sit forward to listen. 'No, I just want to sleep'.

Arizona placed her hand on Callie's shoulder, and noticing the small flinch, pulled her hand back before speaking, 'I'm going to go call you a cab, you need to rest Callie, it's been a long day'.

At this Callie sat up, shaking her head, 'no need, I live across the street, I can go home whenever'.

Arizona stood up, hand out ready for Callie to accept, 'well whenever is now, come on'.

Callie sat for a moment, contemplating her decision before taking Arizona's hand and standing up, a little unsteady due to the previous alcohol consumption, and made her way towards the door, Arizona's hand still attached.

A few minutes later, as they reached the entrance to the apartment block, Callie stopped to look at Arizona.

'What?'

Shaking her head, Callie looked down before speaking, 'why are you helping me? I'm a train wreck, I deserve to be left alone. I'm sure you've heard all about my joke of a life by now'.

Arizona stepped forward, placing her hand under Callie's chin, 'look at me'. Callie shook her head, so she tried again, 'Calliope, look at me'. Callie slowly looked up, focusing beside Arizona until she felt her cheek being stroked, causing Callie to look into the concerned eyes of Arizona.

'You are not a train wreck, not even in the slightest. Sure you've had a rough time lately, but that's not your fault. People suck Calliope, life can suck. But you are the rock star, you are beautiful, and you are in no way whatsoever, a joke'. Callie could still feel Arizona stroking her cheek, and the intense look she was getting from Arizona caused her to momentarily look down at her lips, something that Arizona noticed, and without realising, they both began to lean in..

'Callie?'

**Hi, super short I know.. I will upload the second part later, just wanted to separate the chapter slightly.. three guesses as to who the voice belongs too?**


	3. Chapter 3

Callie jumped back immediately to see George and Izzie, George with a confused face looking at the strange woman who had been touching his wife's face, and Izzie watching with no emotion. Callie knew that George had been cheating on her for a while with his best friend, but she chose to ignore her thoughts and the rumours because she couldn't fail again. Yet seeing them together now was highlighting the fact again that all those rumours and thoughts were probably true, as George spent more time at the hospital and at Izzie's house rather than with his wife in their apartment.

Callie turned to Arizona, who was also looking confused, before turning back to George, 'erm this is Arizona.. Robbins, new Head of Paeds', and turning to Arizona, her handing pointing in George's direction, 'this is George, my husband, and his best friend Izzie'. Arizona, equally shocked that Callie was still in fact married to George, also heard the tone of distaste in Callie's voice as she introduced Izzie.

Arizona turned to look at Callie, noticing the slump in her demeanour before turning towards George and Izzie, moving forwards to shake their hands. 'Hi, nice to meet you both. I was just dropping Calliope back home, we had a rather long day at the hospital didn't we?', turning to look at Callie, to which Callie looked up and nodded.

'Calliope? You call her Calliope? Wow that is something'. Arizona turned to the new voice, 'even George doesn't get the privilege of calling her that', Izzie finished, not without laughing due to the situation.

Callie looked up to George, noticing the cold and indifference he was displaying at what had been said. Callie knew right then that he didn't care about her, or their marriage. Looking to his right, she didn't miss the smirk on Izzie's face who also realised that George was not about to comment, which was something Arizona didn't miss either.

Looking off to the distance for a second, Callie realised this was it. She had already been embarrassed today due to their collision that had happened hours before, and here they were again, the same day, and Callie had seen and heard enough. She already saw herself as being a complete joke, but here they were, flaunting their relationship right in her face, and the thought of George and Izzie going up to her apartment made her skin crawl, so in that moment, Callie had decided.

Walking up to George, she put her arms around him, which clearly shocked George as she could see him turn to look towards Izzie. Arizona stood back, watching intently to see what was about to happen.

Callie, still holding on to George, turned her mouth so that it was directed right beside his ear. 'Get your shit, take your slut, and stay the fuck away from me. I'm done with being a joke'. Callie turned away, heading back towards the bar across the road, only momentarily seeing the shock on both George and Izzie's faces. Turning around slightly to look at George, 'if you're not gone by the time I'm home, to my flat, within the next hour, I won't be held responsible for my actions against you, or that bitch', pointing her finger at Izzie, before turning around and heading back towards the bar.

Arizona, who had stood frozen on the same spot for the last few minutes watching the exchange, looked towards George and Izzie who were also stood watching Callie move across the road, and she moved towards him, poking him in the chest before saying 'you have just lost the most amazing person' and turning to look at both of them, 'you are disgusting people'. With that, Arizona took off across the road, only seeing Callie as she opened the door to the bar and disappeared inside. As Arizona reached the inside, she looked around the quietish bar, and noticing the lack of Callie, headed straight for the bathroom in search of her, only to find the door locked.

Sighing and running her hand through her hair, thinking about how this was probably the weirdest and most random day she had ever had in her life, knocked on the door. 'Calliope, honey, it's me, Arizona. Open up please'.

She waited a second to see if she could hear anything, and just as she was about to knock again, the door unlocked and opened ever so slightly. Taking a breath, she opened the door to see Callie stood against the sink, elbows on the side and her head in her hands. Arizona could hear the sobs, made worse by the shaking of her body as she tried to breathe and calm herself down. Turning around and locking the door to make sure nobody disturbed them, she moved over to Callie and wrapped her arms around her, making sure to pull her in as tight as possible. Callie struggled for a second before allowing Arizona to sooth her, placing her head into the crook of Arizona's neck and holding on to her as tight as she could.

'Hey, it's ok. You're going to be ok. You're strong. So strong. You can get through this beautiful girl. Breathe for me Calliope. It's going to be ok'. Arizona continued to sooth her with her words, and gently running her hands through Callie's hair to help her calm down.

They stayed like that for another twenty minutes, Arizona stroking Callie's hair and whispering words of encouragement, and Callie holding onto Arizona for dear life and trying to keep her breathing in check. They were only interrupted when a loud knock startled them, causing Callie to freeze up, and Arizona took her chin and guided her to look at her. 'Come on, let's get you home, I'll make sure their gone'.

Callie nodded, and waited for Arizona to open the door. As she did, a drunk woman came storming in shouting, and not really understanding what was being said, Arizona shouted at her, 'shut up, were going'.

Arizona opened the door fully and started to make her way out, only for her to feel Callie grip onto her. Once they made it outside the door, Arizona stopped in front of Callie, took her hand, intertwining their fingers, and smiled. 'It's ok, you're ok. You're going home, I'm taking you home'.

Five minutes later they found themselves outside the door to Callie's apartment. Arizona couldn't hear anything from inside but she figured she would check before she let Callie in, taking Callie's key and placing it in the door, she turned back to look at Callie. 'I'm going to check ok?'

Callie nodded, and waited a few minutes, leaning back against the wall opposite, until she heard the door open again, and Arizona came into view, 'you can come in'. Arizona stood back and opened the door wider, allowing Callie to pass.

Walking through the door, Callie noticed that everything looked the same in the living room and the kitchen, so she headed straight to the bedroom and immediately noticed all the empty drawers and shelves and the wardrobe wide open. Sitting down on the side of the bed, she was exhausted. Hearing movement in the doorway, Arizona stood against the wall, giving Callie a small smile. 'I'm going to head off, got a shift in the morning',

Callie stood up, made the three strides to Arizona and wrapped her arms around her, holding on as tightly as she had done not half an hour before. 'I'm sorry, but thank you! I'm sure this is not what you expected when we ran into each other today, sorry for ruining your day'.

Arizona pulled back but kept Callie at arm length, 'hey, don't apologise alright. I'm glad I was here to support you. So I'm going to go now, please sleep Calliope, you've had a really long and exhausting day, I'll see you tomorrow right?'

Arizona moved back towards the living room, holding her hand up when Callie moved forward, 'no no, stay there, I'll let myself out, go to sleep Callie!'.

Callie nodded and smiled at Arizona, 'thank you Arizona, see you tomorrow!'

Ten minutes later, Callie collapsed on the bed of the spare room, not wanting to sleep in the bedroom she had shared with her husband, and within minutes, was fast asleep.

**Hope this makes up for the last chapter being so short! **


	4. Chapter 4

**So sorry for not updating, I don't really have an excuse other than the real storyline at the moment has completely sucked and put me off which is such a shame because Arizona and Callie are wonderful characters. Also to note, in the UK we spell Pediatric as Paediatric, so I'm going with that because I can't get over how weird it looks otherwise. Again, all mistakes are my own. Enjoy!**

The alarm blaring through the room broke Callie from her sleep, rolling over she rubbed her eyes before bashing where she thought her alarm was, and instead smashed her hand against the edge of the bedside table. 'Shitttt, shit, shit. Oh what the…'

Sitting up abruptly, Callie pulled her hand up closer to inspect it, giving it a rub and hoping the pain would go away. The alarm was still going, causing Callie to look for the source of the dreadful sound on her table, and not before turning it off, noticing a picture of herself and George on their wedding day.

'Dammit, this is gonna be a crap day', she thought to herself.

Peering around her room and the emptied wardrobe and chest of drawers, Callie thought back to last night and remembered telling George they were done, waking up again during the night, and refusing to sleep in the spare room because of somebody who cared so little about her. She remembered Arizona too, and how wonderful she was, and those blue eyes that just pierced through you. Groaning as realisation dawned on Callie, 'how am I ever going to work or actually see her again'.

Sitting back on her bed, she sat there for a few moments before realising she was going to be late for work and hurried to the bathroom to go get ready.

Running into the foyer of the reception floor, Callie realised she had got there just in time as the Chief of Surgery, Owen Hunt, began his morning prep talk. 'I want to thank you all again for the hard work you put in everyday whilst you are here. Everybody is grateful, the patients are grateful, as are there families. I know it has been tough lately with a number of changes, but I hope we are back on track now and back to the way we were used too. On a lighter note, Dr Robbins could you join me'.

Callie looked around for the blonde beauty, before feeling someone brush past her and gaining eye contact with Arizona who smiled at her when she looked back as she walked past, and up to the stairs beside Owen.

Owen gave her a pat on the shoulder, 'everybody, this is Dr Arizona Robbins, the new Chief of Paediatric Surgery. This is her second day so please make her feel welcome. You will have Alex Karev on your service today'.

To which Callie could hear Karev quietly groan at the prospect. Callie watched Arizona as she stood shyly on the stairs, smiling at those around her before again gaining eye contact with Callie, who looked away.

And with a clap of his hands, Owen stated 'that is all for now guys, go get on with your day and save those lives'.

With that, everybody began to head off, and feeling Arizona's eyes on her again, Callie turned around to head down the corridor before stopping when she saw George and Izzie stood together talking and smiling. Deciding to be the bigger person, she headed towards them, brushing past George who finally noticed Callie's presence.

'Callie wait, please'.

Not wanting to make a scene, Callie stopped, took a breath in and turned around, fake smile plastered on.

George turned to Izzie and smiled, 'I'll see you in a bit'. Izzie nodded and frowned, looking at Callie with narrow eyes before looking at George and heading off in the direction of the locker room.

Callie waited for George to begin, and as she waited, she again spotted the blonde beauty stood down by the reception area, obviously trying to look anywhere but at Callie and George, and failing to do so, looked just as George began to speak, causing Callie to focus back on the person in front of her.

'Callie, please beli..'

Cutting him off, 'George, do you know what? I don't even care. I've known for a long time what you've both been up too, and I was too proud and scared to admit it. But I don't care anymore, we haven't loved each other in a long time. I'll speak to my lawyer at the weekend and I'll get those divorce papers to you'.

Rubbing her hands together, she turned to walk away before George grabbed her arm, 'Cal I'm sorry'.

Taking her arm out of his grip, and noticing Arizona now intently focused on where her arm had just been, she shrugged her shoulders, 'look, were done okay. We may work in the same place and we may have some of the same friends, but that's it. I'm done, we don't need to have any more conversations. And if it means anything to you, I'm sorry I wasn't worth it', and with that Callie took off in the direction Arizona was stood, focusing on anything but where the blonde was stood and walked as quickly as possible in the direction of the lifts, ignoring the sounds of Arizona calling after her.

Getting to the lift, she pushed the button several times before crossing her arms and sighing. Today was going to be awful.

Once she was inside the lift, she pressed the button for the Ortho floor before hearing the sound of someone wanting to get in, and not just someone, Arizona. 'Calliope wait', she called.

Callie moved back against the elevator until her back hit the handle bar, shoving her hands into her lab jacket as Arizona moved inside, smiling at her before brushing her hair out of her face and looking up to meet the deep brown eyes of the brunette.

'It's Callie you know'

Arizona's eyebrows knitted in confusion, 'what?'

Callie sighed before looking at the blonde again, 'my name is Callie, not Calliope. Only my dad calls me Calliope and I'm not even keen on that idea'.

'Well that's really a shame, it's a beautiful name for a beautiful girl', she shyly smiled, before looking up again noticing the exhaustion clearly displayed on Callie's face. 'So are you okay? Did you sleep well last night?'

Callie looked into those blue eyes as the lift signalled it had reached her floor, 'look Arizona, I'm really grateful for last night, completely grateful, but you don't have to do this. I'm well used to being on my own so I can handle myself fine. Your new, you should make friends with people who don't get stared at all day and I don't want to burden you again', and with that she took off down the hallway, not even allowing Arizona to call after her as she rounded the corner and headed straight to her office.

Locking the door and pulling the blinds, she launched herself onto her sofa before the sobs began to rack her body uncontrollably. The last 24 hours finally taking its toll, as well as everything else that had ever gone wrong in her life.

A few moments later, she could hear the sound of knocking on her door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok so I live in England so I can't watch the two hour special yet but I'm writing this at 2am because I need to stay away from twitter as all the grey's tweets are confusing the crap out of me. I can't deal, so here you go instead!**

With the knocking continuing, Callie quickly got herself up, wiping her eyes, and called out, 'just a minute', so that she could take a second to re-adjust herself first.

As Callie stood up, a deep voice boomed through the door, a voice that only belonged to one man.

Mark Sloan.

'Cal come on, you can't hide in there forever'.

Walking towards the door and resting her head for a second, she breathed in and out, wiped her eyes again, unlocked the door, and pulled it back to reveal her best friend who had been away for a week.

Trying to plaster a smile on her face, she looked up and could tell straight away that he knew, but pretending otherwise, she started with, 'I didn't know you were back today'.

Mark looks at her for a second before walking towards her, arms out, which she gladly steps into. 'Don't hide from me Cal, I heard from a bunch of dimwit interns. I wish you would have told me', and he kissed the top of her head, pulling her in as tight as possible.

Callie tried to keep her breathing in check, but a few moments later, tears began streaming down her face, which turned into uncontrollable sobbing. Going weak at the knees, Mark grabbed hold of her and lifted her up to take her over to the sofa, before turning around and locking the door. Not without noticing the curious eyes of Arizona Robbins who stood at the nurses station watching as the tall handsome doctor cared for Callie.

Taking a seat on the sofa beside Callie, he sat there stroking her hair before she crawled into his lap and held on. 'Hey Cal, come on, he's not worth it. Not worth getting that pretty face of yours all teared up. You know in your heart, and your head that you've done the right thing. This is the right thing, you know this!' He continued whispering to Callie for the next twenty minutes before she sat up, rubbed her eyes and looked at him.

'I just can't stand the fact that they will both be here, and not only that, but we will have to work together at some point, probably multiple times. What the hell am I going to do Mark?'

Before Mark got the chance to reply, Callie pinched her nose trying to calm herself down, before standing up, and began ranting in Spanish. Mark sat back and smiled, knowing this fiery Latina needed to get it out of her system, and he nodded along when she looked at him as if he understood perfectly what she was saying.

Ten minutes later, Callie continued walking from one end of the office to the other before stopping, grabbing her phone out of her pocket, and calling somebody, as Mark patiently sat waiting.

'Hi, yes, Callie Torres for Spencer Davis please'. As she waited, Callie began to pace the room again, stopping when the line came back for her, 'Hi Spencer, yes I'm good thank you. Good. How are you? Good. Listen, I want a divorce, can you deal with it for me. Send me both papers, I can give them to him. Yes, soon as possible please. I'm fine. Yep. Ok great. Thanks Spencer. Bye'.

Callie put her phone back in her pocket before turning to look at Mark, 'right, lunch then? And we are going out tonight and we are drinking hard core tequila, hard core'.

Mark smirked before following Callie out of her office. 'Yes Torres, and you are back'.

Callie smiled before turning back to look at Mark, 'it'll be like I was never gone!'.

...

Several hours later, Callie and Mark made their way into Joe's, making a beeline for the bar. Catching Joe's attention, Callie hold up ten fingers, 'Joe, ten tequila's please' before taking a seat next to Mark.

After catching up on Mark's holiday, Joe brings the shots over and lines up 5 in front of each of them, giving them salt and lime, before Callie shakes her head, cheers with Mark and knocks back shot after shot. Joe gave Mark a look which Callie caught onto, before holding her hand up, shaking her head and telling Joe, 'it's okay, I'm celebrating, tonight I am a free woman, I'm getting a divorce'.

Joe gave her a smile before grabbing the bottle of tequila and lining up a few more shots in front of Callie and Mark. 'Well in that case, this is on the house, somebody needs to celebrate something tonight'.

Callie cheered Mark again before downing shot after shot before sitting back and taking a look around, and in a slightly tipsy mood at this point, spotted the blonde who had been on her mind that day. 'Hey, look Sloan, its Dr Robbins. Don't you think she's pretty?'.

Mark turned to look at who the person of Callie's attention was, before recognising her as the doctor outside of Callie's office, and again before he began to reply, Callie began rambling.

'She's pretty huh. Look at those blue eyes, so pretty. So blue, I could so look in those eyes all day. And huh, blonde and blue eyes, yeah, she's really pretty. Did you know that she made me fall on the floor yesterday. Uh-huh, yup and then she helped me, and then I cried, and then she saw me break up with George, and then took me home, she put me to bed and then-'.

Mark focused at that last past, turning his attention back to Callie who was still obviously starting at this new person. 'Wait, she took you home and put you to bed? Did you even talk to the poor girl before you got her into bed with you?'

Callie's eyes widened as she realised what he thought she meant, and reacting with hands up in the air, her voice going an octave higher, 'what? No! Absolutely not! I was crying, and emotional, and exhausted, and she was being nice. I kicked George out and gave him an hour to go, she just checked to make sure he was gone before I went in, and then she left. So today I avoided her like the plague before embarrassing myself in the lift'. Callie groaned, dropping her head into her hands upon the bar, whilst Mark patted her on the back.

'It alright, couldn't have been that bad because she's watching you, and wait, yep, she's walking over'.

Callie sat up straight and almost shrieked out a 'what, where, no, I'm not sober enough for this. Take lead Mark, cos then I'm going home'.

'Hi Calliope! Wait, no sorry, hi Callie'.

Callie silently groaned as she turned to move around to face the voice, not without missing the arched eyebrow of Mark and his lips mimicking her real name.

She smiled before replying, 'Hi Arizona'. She looked towards Mark, and then again at Arizona, who both stayed quiet as she realised that they didn't know each other, and indicating with her hands, 'Oh right, Arizona, this is Mark Sloan, Head of Plastics and my best friend. Mark, this is Arizona Robbins, new Head of Paeds'.

Arizona beamed her megawatt smile, dimples popping, and Callie thought it was one of the most magical things she had ever seen. Arizona pushed her hand forward, ready to shake Mark's, who responded with a big smile on his face, and a shake of his hand back. 'Ah Dr Robbins, I hear you looked after our Calliope last night'.

Callie sighed, looking at Arizona briefly, before looking back at Mark. 'Mark, don't call me that, and anyways, I need to go sleep these shots off before work in the morning', and hopping down of the stool, she looked at Mark, 'see you in the OR' and turned back to Arizona, noticing a small smile that didn't reach her eyes, she offered her own smile back, 'it was nice seeing you again, have a good night', and headed for the door. She almost made it before she felt a hand catch onto her shoulder, and she looked back at to see Arizona looking at her, 'hi, listen, can we talk about today? What you said in the lift, because I don't agree Callie, I would be honoured to have a friend like you, I barely know you and I feel a connection, which might sound stupid because I don't know you, like, at all, but that's not the point and you know-'.

'Wait, too much too process there and I've had a few drinks. Like I said, I'm grateful, but I'm not going to burden you with my issues, so I'll see you around', and with that Callie took off through the door, again leaving Arizona confused and alone.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry for mistakes, all my fault, seeing as I wrote this at 4am when I couldn't sleep. Hope it's not too bad! Enjoy!**

…

Arizona was confused, she had now been brushed off by Callie twice in one day. Callie was going through a hard time, she got that, but Arizona was new, and she thought she had made a connection with the brunette two nights before. And that wasn't ok, because Arizona didn't know the girl, so why she cared so much, confused her even more.

Making her way back to the bar, she propped herself up on the stool, two seats away from where Callie had been sat and ordered a drink from Joe, 'can I get a vodka and coke please'. Moments later, as Joe placed her drink down in front of her, a male voice startled her, 'I'll get that, and another pint too Joe'.

Arizona looked up and recognised him as Callie's friend, 'Mark right? Thanks for that, you didn't need too'.

Mark smiled before placing his hand on Arizona's shoulder, 'listen, Cal is just going through a rough time. She told me what happened, and that was great of you to take care of her that night, but she's had a hard time recently, more than just everything with George, so just give it time and she'll come around'.

Arizona smiled, previously she thought he was just the cocky type but she liked that he cared so much for Callie, and that he recognised the fact she had just been brushed off. 'I know, it's just.. I don't know. She's nice you know, I'm new and she was nice, so I thought I'd made the start of what could have been a friendship, and now she's ignoring me. I get she's had it tough, but I guess she's not interested'. Arizona sighed as she slouched down a bit, placing her cheek into the palm of her hand as she rested her elbow against the bar.

'Look, I shouldn't tell you this to be honest, but you seem to care, even though you just met, but Cal's had a hard time with people in her life, she feels like she's not worth it, as if nobody could ever want her in their life. I've been here for a while now, I managed to break down that barrier between us, but now with George being a fucking asshole and cheating, she's tough, but she's not that tough'.

Arizona frowned, unsure of how someone as beautiful as Callie could believe she wasn't worth it, and shaking her head, she said, 'he's a fucking idiot, she's beautiful, but I guess that makes sense as to why she said she didn't want to burden me then. I mean if you got through, maybe I can too'.

Mark stood up, gathering his coat and slammed his hand down against the counter, 'yes Blondie, that's the way, just give her time'.

Arizona eyed him curiously, before stating, 'it's Arizona, or Robbins, don't call me that again'.

Mark laughed before turning around and heading for the door, 'sure thing Blondie', and before Arizona could respond, he was gone.

Arizona shook her head again, finished the rest of her drink, and headed off home for the night.

…

Waking up the next day, Arizona took a few moments before looking at her alarm clock, and realised she was awake a good hour before she needed to be. Sighing heavily, she got up, knowing that she wouldn't be going back to sleep this morning. So instead, she got herself up and ready, taking a relaxing shower, and getting into her smartest dress and black blazer and her black heeled wedges. Today she was meeting with all of the Senior Paediatric staff and nursing team, and she wanted to make a good impression on those who were now her responsibility.

Making her way into the kitchen, she went about her morning routine, grabbing a cup of coffee and cereal before sitting down and checking over her notes. She wanted to make sure she knew exactly what she was going to say to her team when she spoke to them, ensuring she gave them some of her medical practice background so they knew that she really was experienced. Arizona knew she would probably have it tough with a few of the other Attending's, after all, she became the youngest chief of a department in the country at her previous hospital, and she knew how much that had bothered her colleague's.

Checking her watch for the time again, she figured she would make her way to the hospital, allowing herself plenty of time to read over charts and any consultations she was needed for, as it was only her first few days, she would not be performing surgeries unless it was an emergency and nobody else was available.

Grabbing her things, she made her way out of the apartment block and down to her car, making the short journey to the hospital.

…

Arizona made her way out of the lift and onto the Paediatric floor, bag around shoulder, coffee in one hand, and notes in the other. She stopped by nurses station as she picked up her charts, and began backing away to make her way to her office when she bumped into somebody, somehow managing to keep a hold of everything in her hands, but hearing the 'shit' release from the mouth of the person behind her, she cringed, recognising the voice straight away.

Turning around, she gasped before placing her belongings on the nurse's station and turning around to kneel down next to the person beside her. 'Oh my god Calliope, I am so so sorry. Oh my god, twice in two days, I'm so sorry, are you hurt?'

Callie looked up to the person who she had tried so hard to avoid that she had literally walked right into her, sat up before noticing blood and looking at her elbow to see where it was coming from. 'Oh shit!', she sighed, before looking at Arizona again, making her way to stand up before Arizona grabbed hold of her other arm to help her. 'Look its fin-..'

'Oh lord, you're bleeding, crap, I'm so sorry Calliope'.

Arizona tried to inspect her arm but Callie quickly pulled back, bending down to pick up her charts before looking Arizona in the eye again, 'Its Callie, please stop calling me that. Also it's fine, I wasn't looking'.

Arizona smiled slightly, before going to inspect her arm again, 'I'm sorry, but your arm, let me look at it fo-..'

Callie again pulled her arm back out of her reach, and as she started to back towards the lift, she said 'look Arizona, stop saying sorry, and I can get Mark to look at it, it's fine'.

Arizona frowned, but went to move towards her as Callie held up her hand, 'I am a doctor too Callie, I can clean it'.

Callie still backing away sighed as she ran her hand through her hair, 'Mark will do it. Bye Arizona!', and with that she turned out of sight into the lift, as Arizona whispered, 'bye Calliope'.

….

Arizona was frustrated, not only had she managed to again send Callie flying to the floor, but she had managed to get lost twice, and was now having problems with the computer system in order for her to read up on her consultations, 'dammit, dammit, crap, stupid piece..'

'Dr Robbins?'

'of shit wasting my time', and without turning around, grunted before shouting, 'and you should knock before barging into my office'.

'Sorry, I'll go'

Recognising the voice, Arizona quickly turned around and called after the person. 'No Calliope wait, shit sorry', and realising what she said, she groaned before hitting her head.

'I thought I told you to stop saying that', and sensing a different tone from previously, Arizona looked up to see a smile on Callie's face.

'Everything alright? Or do you just love swearing out loud?'

Arizona let out a small laugh, 'yeah its fine.. I mean no, this piece of crap won't let me read my consults'.

This time it was Callie who gave a throaty laugh, before noticing the frown on Arizona's face, 'ok let's sort you out then, scoot over', Callie had moved towards Arizona at this point, who was sat frozen looking at the brunette in front of her, only snapping back into the present when a pair of fingers clicked in front of her face, 'earth to Arizona'.

Head looking up, she noticed the arched eyebrow of the beauty in front of her, and realising she was waiting for Arizona to move, she shifted her chair over so that Callie could lean beside her, momentarily touching before Callie shifted forward again to reach for the mouse.

Callie began to show Arizona how she could find what she was looking for in a quicker way, but all Arizona could do was stare at the features of the woman whose face was very near to hers. Arizona snapped back into reality when she felt the other woman's breath on her face and the eyes of the brunette looking at her, trying to gage her reaction.

'You're beautiful' Arizona said as she smiled.

Callie looked away, and Arizona could see the blush rising on her cheeks, before laughing 'thanks, but I'm not, but that was sweet of you'. Clearing her throat, she looked back at the blonde, before asking 'did you get all that?'

Arizona again had zoned off, her eyes tracing over Callie's features, before blinking and turning towards the computer, 'yeah sure, thanks Callie'.

Callie looked at Arizona again, and Arizona could swear she looked down at her lips, but before she could be sure, Callie stood up, straightening her lab coat before stepping back towards the door and clearing her throat, she apologised, 'listen, I just wanted to apologise for earlier, I didn't mean to snap', giving off a small smile at the end, something that Arizona could see through, her insecurities pouring out of her, and Arizona feeling useless as she had no idea about Callie's past.

Smiling back, Arizona said, 'hey it's alright; I mean I did bash into you twice and send you flying'.

Callie smiled back, a bit brighter this time, before turning and heading towards the exit, 'I'll see you later?'

Arizona smiled back, her dimples popping, 'I hope so, oh and Callie..', Callie stopped, turning back towards Arizona.

'I really do think you're beautiful'.

Callie blushed again, before slightly shaking her head and closing the office door behind her.

Arizona leaned back in her chair, sighing as she closed her eyes momentarily, and thinking about how she was going to get through to Calliope Torres somehow.


	7. Chapter 7

**I've struggled to write this for so long and I don't know why but enjoy, it's a small filler! **

…..

Arizona didn't see Callie for almost a week and a half, except a momentary glance in the ER very early on Tuesday morning. There had been a tragic accident at Seattle port with a ferry crashing, causing absolute chaos and hundreds of casualties, which meant back to back surgeries for the surgeons for about a week.

By Friday night, she was absolutely exhausted. She had the weekend off and she wasn't on call, so Arizona planned on sorting out her flat as well as taking the opportunity to finally have a real look around Seattle. Everything she had heard about, the fish market, the port, the Space needle, were just that, something she had heard about, but had yet to see anything, and Arizona was excited. The beauty of Seattle, plus the excellence of the hospital made her decision to join Seattle Grace just that much easier.

As she gathered her things together, Teddy and Mark entered the attending's lounge, laughing and talking away, stopping short when they noticed Arizona inside.

'Well hello Blondie, look at you high tailing it out of here'

Arizona squinted at Mark, before grabbing her bag and placing it over her shoulder, standing up straight, full on glare, 'Mark, I've told you already, my name is Arizona, or Robbins, use it!', and moved towards the door to pass.

Mark stepped across, essentially blocking Arizona's exit and threw his hands up in surrender, 'ok ok sorry Blon- Robbins, my bad'

Arizona tried to get passed again, and again Mark placed his arm across the door, blocking her path out.

Gritting her teeth, she stood back and stared Mark down, 'Mark, I swear to God-'

'Hey just a sec alright. So a bunch of us, Teddy included..' Mark through an arm in Teddy's direction, causing Arizona to look at Teddy properly, who gave a small smile Arizona's way, 'are heading to Joe's tonight, we do it a Friday once a month, few drinks, bit of dirty dancing, meeting at 9, come along', Arizona scoffed, noticing the smirk appearing on Mark's face.

'I'll think about it, can I go now?'

Mark stood back, giving enough space for Arizona to pass, 'of course..', and as Arizona moved to pass, he leant forward and whispered in her ear, pointedly stating 'Callie is coming'

Arizona stopped, glancing back to see the smirk on his face again, before heading off again, not before calling out, 'bye Teddy, see you tonight'

…..

A few hours later, a nap, shower and a few boxes unpacked, Arizona left her apartment and made the short distance to Joe's. When she reached the bar, she took a few minutes to pull herself together, and was about to head in when, 'there not scary you know'

Arizona smiled, turning towards the voice, 'I know, it's just I'm new, and tired, and nervous, it's like the first day of school when you go to lunch and you have to choose somewhere to sit but you're not sure in case you sit on the wrong table, or you sit in someone's cha..'

Arizona faded off when she felt Callie place her hand on hers, meaning to be an offer of comfort, but really just making Arizona even more nervous. She looked down at the hand touching her before looking up properly and taking Callie's appearance in. Her shiny and wavy hair let loose, dark eye shadow and red lipstick, tight black skinny jeans and purple blouse, killer heels, and god that leather jacket of hers. Arizona was a sucker for a girl in a leather jacket, and Callie looked beautiful, and so so hot.

'You ramble', Callie stated.

Arizona smiled, nodding her head before bringing her hands together, 'I do, told you I'm nervous'

'Hey come on, they know who you are, now they can…', before Callie could carry on, a car door slammed behind them and Mark appeared, wide smile already plastered on his face.

'Ladies, what are you doing standing out here, the fun is about to start, Dr Sloan is here', he laughed before coming beside Callie, placing an arm around her shoulder and a kiss on her cheek. 'Robbins, nice of you to come join us'

Arizona noticeably, at least by Callie, tensed up again upon Mark's appearance, and shoved her hands inside her pockets. She smiled, although not quite reaching her eyes, 'Mark'

'Come on ladies, let's get this show on the road. Callie, that hot nurse will be here tonight, I'm more than sure she wants to get some of the Torr..'

Before he could finish his sentence, Callie thumped him hard in the chest, blushing madly 'Mark for god's sake, nothing is going on'. She glanced towards Arizona and noticed her downward glance to the ground, the floor had suddenly become so much more interesting. 'Go inside Mark! We're coming in'!'

Waiting a moment before Mark had shifted towards the door, Callie playfully bumped into Arizona, causing the blonde to look up, those blue intense eyes staring straight into the brunettes. 'Come on, it won't be too bad. They are nice, I promise. And if it all goes wrong, we'll down a few shots till you feel less nervous'.

Arizona smiled again, before nodding and moving towards the door, pulling it back to allow the Latina to walk in ahead, 'Thanks Calliope'

Callie moved forwards, eyes darkening for a second at the use of her full name, before getting teasingly close to Arizona, 'I thought I told you not to call me that', and winked before entering inside, leaving Arizona frozen to her spot.

'Come on Dr Robbins'

Arizona sighed, this was going to be a long night.


End file.
